


Let Me Give You Your Fantasy

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e14 The Shroud, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: This was created from a Twitter post with a photo of Sam and Jack in her lab during the episode The Shroud. Enjoy.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	Let Me Give You Your Fantasy

They had agreed early on to not let their relationship pour over to the workplace. They kept their hands to each other for 8 excruciatingly, painful, long years. Now that they’ve had their hands on each other, it was always difficult to keep them to themselves, even at work. 

They could revert back to decorum when they were together at work. They were professionals, after all, he had said to her once. She had rolled her eyes at him, and really didn’t believe a word he was saying. She was the one who had self-control in the relationship. 

He was in town because Daniel showed up as a Prior. Daniel told them it was part of Merlin’s plan to eradicate the Ori. But so far, no one believed him. Not even Jack. So he went to talk to Sam in her lab after Daniel explained his plan to him up on the ship in orbit above them.

“He's right, sir. A Mark IX Gatebuster beamed directly behind the event horizon so the force won't be absorbed by the active wormhole would destroy the Gate and sever the connection,” she explained in her technobabble voice. 

The technobabble voice that really vibrated in his crotch. The way she calls him ‘sir’ now is different than before, and she knows it. She knows exactly what she is doing to him. He’ll get her back for sure. 

They’d been married now for almost two years. After he moved to D.C., that opened the door for them to explore this new relationship that they both wanted. They were making it work. Very few people knew they got married. It’s not that they didn’t want others to know. They did tell some people when asked. But they didn’t go shouting it from the rooftops.

It was more that Sam was a very private person when it came to her relationships. She wanted to keep certain things close to her heart. And Jack was definitely something special she wanted to keep close.

Her left foot was resting against his right as they stood crouched over her table. Her thigh would sometimes touch and caress against his own thigh. She knew exactly what she was doing.

“Yeah, I should've known that,” he said, trying to follow along without giving away how horny he was right now. This was a serious situation with Daniel, and his body was not listening to him.

“So, do-do you believe him now?,” she asked.

“I honestly don't know.”

“Unfortunately, I don't think a polygraph would work in this case,” she offered.

“No, but I'm not worried about that. See, I think we've got something better,” he said, finally looking over at her.

She looked intently back at him. They were so close. She moved her leg further against his, and raised it in a provocative way. No one was around. He had the cameras in her lab turned off. He leaned in and kissed her soundly.

She moaned long and soft in his mouth, and he promptly ate it all. He held her head to his mouth and probed her. Probed, he laughed to himself. 

_’I’m in her lab using my probe,’_ he gleefully cheered himself on inside his own head.

She tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let her. She started speaking as their mouths were open and touching.

“Mmm. Yak, op,” she tried speaking and he couldn’t figure out anything but ‘yak’. That was how she said his name when he had his tongue in her mouth.

He pulled back and stared at her with his smirk that she wanted to slap right now.

“Come on! Seriously? I thought we talked about this? Not at work,” she hissed quietly. He could see she was embarrassed and maybe even a bit upset.

“I just thought I’d surprise you with this,” he said, taking her hand and placing it on his obvious hard on. 

He watched her eyes get large at that revelation. His cock had always felt great in her hands once she got to touch and feel it. It felt good all over her body, inside and out. But this was at work! She couldn’t. She’d never. God what this man does to her.

She glanced up at the cameras and saw the lights were off.

“Jack,” she said with the tiniest of smiles, “what did you do?”

“You once told me you fantasized about me clearing your table and taking you right here,” he pointed to the table, “in many different ways, and making you scream,” he said, walking to the door. He closed the door and locked it. He made one phone call.

“Walter, it’s General O’Neill. I’m not to be disturbed,” and hung up.

He walked back to her table. He crowded her back against the table, hands on either side of her. He pressed his body against hers. When they first started dating, he was still nimble enough to put her against a wall and fuck her with her legs wrapped around him until she screamed his name. Their body parts were the right height. 

But these last two years of flying a desk, and things have changed for him. He could still make her scream. Just in different ways. 

He leaned into her and moved his hands to the table behind her. In two moves, he brushed the papers on the table onto the floor. He pressed his body into hers as he stood back up. He grabbed her waist, and picked her up, and put her ass on the table. She was up higher than him, with her breasts and neck right about at his face level. 

He unbuttoned her blue jacket. He was wearing green today. He palmed her breasts with one hand, and kissed her neck as he used his other hand to untuck her black undershirt from her pants. 

He lifted her shirt up, and found her wearing a black lace bra. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. 

“I was hoping you’d get to see that today,” she mewled. “But, sir,” she purred, “isn’t this a bad time? Shouldn’t we be working to figure out what’s up with Daniel?” she asked as his mouth found and bit gently on her nipple. She yipped out a noise that he cataloged. He’d try to make her do that again in the future. 

“Sam. My beautiful, sensual, incredibly sexy wife. Our lives have never had a good time for anything,” he said, holding her and looking into her beautiful, blue-grey eyes. 

“If we wait for a good time, I may never get to do this,” he kissed her, “or this,” he cupped a breast, “or this,” he moved a hand in between her legs. He kissed her again.

“Stop thinking, and let me give you your fantasy.”

She stared at him and she could tell he was serious. The door was locked. He told Walter not to disturb them. The cameras were off.

“We may have to make it fast,” she whispered against his ear as he held her close.

“I can do fast,” he said with a crooked smirk on his face. 

“Let me love you while I can,” he whispered back, kissing her cheek, one by one.

She shook her head almost imperceptibly. She gave him a little smile before she crushed herself into him again, and kissed him without thinking. 

He unzipped her boots and pulled them off. He worked the button and zipper on her pants. She leaned back on her hands and lifted her hips so he could remove her pants. He dropped them on the floor next to her boots. 

He looked her straight in the eye. He ran his hands along her thighs until they met at her center. She was so warm. He put two of his long fingers inside the crotch of her panties and pulled it to one side. He used his other fingers to feel her warm skin. He probed and found her wet center. He was still looking at her when he smiled and quickly put his head between her legs. 

She leaned back on the table, and spread her legs open. She realized her head would fall off the table. He saw that, and with this mouth still connected to her, he spun her and walked to the end of the table, allowing her length to be in line with the table. 

He pulled her hips closer to the edge of the table, and his tongue dove inside of her. She put her knees over his shoulders and laid back completely on the cold, metal table. She grabbed her own breasts and pinched her nipples as he moved his mouth on her. 

He gripped the back of her panties and quickly removed them from her body. With her shirt up above her breasts, and nothing else on, he looked up at her like she was a goddess on a raised platform. He reached his hands up to her breasts and pushed her hands aside. He cupped her, found her raised nipples, and squeezed them as his tongue went back down her and circled her clit.

He wasn’t kidding about being fast. Within minutes she felt her heat build. He could tell by her breathing she was close. He took one hand down her body and back between her legs. He took two of his long, experienced fingers, and gently put them inside of her. 

He sucked and licked her as he spun his wrist around so his fingers could curl up inside of her. That was it. She was over the edge, sitting up holding in a scream he would have loved to have heard out loud. 

He looked up at her as he helped her ride her wave out. He watched her lay there, still with his head between her legs, licking gently through the last of her orgasm.. She held her breasts in her hands, but it was more sensual than anything else. 

She got up on her elbows, and looked down at him. He started kissing the insides of her thighs, and moved his hands to her hips. He stood up, and ran his hands up along the sides of her body, and put them under her shoulders. He lifted her up, and brought her into a warm embrace.

She whispered his name as he held her.

“What about you?” she said quietly.

“This was about you and your fantasy. When this is over and we go home, you can make it up to me.”

She got a huge smile on her face. He knew he was in trouble. She wrapped her arms and legs around him some more as he stood in front of her. 

“How about one of your fantasies?” she asked. “Pick one. And I’ll do it,” she said with dark, seductive eyes.

He let out a humorous harrumph, and cleared his throat.

“Well, there always is that one with the uniform. And my neck tie,” he said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

“Done,” she whispered. She kissed him with her promise to enact out his desire.

“I should probably get dressed, and clean up in here,” she said bashfully.

He never understood her shyness. His mouth had just been between her legs, and she was now bashful about it. It made him love her even more.

“You really know how to make me tick, Colonel O’Neill,” he said. 

She jumped off the table and collected her clothes and put them back on. She turned to him as she got dressed.

“And you really know how to make me come, General Carter,” she said softly, giving him her megawatt smile.

“That I do. Now, let’s go save the universe again, shall we?” he asked.

She wiped the table down before turning back to look at him. She grabbed his hand as they took the few steps to the door. They opened the door, and then separated themselves from each other. Both were imagining the night they’d have after this was all over.


End file.
